istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Essence Shaping Mastery
I'm not quite sure what the point of this page is. Could you enlighten me as to why you added it? Favoran 03:22, 17 November 2008 (UTC) All the Essence Shaping Mastery abilities quests should point to here through a redirect. Example: Essence Shaping Mastery III: Craft 50 Pale Essence Orbs -> Essence Shaping Mastery III -> Essence Shaping Mastery. This page gives a single location gives the skill boost values of all ten levels and is a common place to describe the abilities. If a better description is added, it only needs to be changed in one place. BTW, all the Dragon Crafting mastery abilities are set up like this. Jessolt 06:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Considering that this is information that directly relates to Ability: Dragon Essence Shaping, I think it would make more sense if they were together on the same page. Especially since I'm going around combining the pages about crafting abilities, like for Dragon Scalecraft and Essence Harvesting. It'll just end up together at some point anyways. ;) 13:20, 17 November 2008 (UTC) But it is not directly related to Ability: Dragon Essence Shaping. It is an ability that increases the essence shaping skill. Ability: Dragon Essence Shaping is the equivalent of the dragon's tool. Abilities and skills should be kept separate, IMO. Combining it with the skill page Essence Shaping would make some sense, but it is an increase that applies only to dragons and that would confuse the issue. Jessolt 15:20, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I do agree that abilities and skills should be kept separate. This is the initial approach I followed a few months ago when I last was working on most of the dragon-related pages. However, I saw somewhere a comment made that having so many different pages for the same sorts of things would get confusing and is really not necessary. I know that I find it rather annoying on some wikis I frequent. I think we need to decide which way this wiki is going, though. Frankly, I'm tired of thinking things should go one way, starting to do so, and then having someone come along with another idea that would work equally as well and start making changes in that direction. The only way to make any progress is to decide on one global method and stick to it. I'm open to hear how you think is the best way. ;) Until then, I'm going to put a hold on my adding more to the wiki, since most of what I do would just be changed anyways. Favoran 23:27, 17 November 2008 (UTC) OK good discussion, I can see both sides. The primary goal for the wiki is as follows: "Help players to find information about Istaria to help them improve their character" That being the case, the way it is designed is to allow players to find information that is specific to their character, which is mainly by school. Hence if I am levelling Miner, I want to see information relating to improving the Miner school. If levelling Dragon Lairshaper, I want to see information relating to improving Dragon Lairshaper skill. So everything is geared around that, and some care has been taken not to confuse players with too much info. Following on from this, each school has Statistics (Strength, Dexterity), Skills (Dragon Lairshaping, Mining) and Abilities (Crush, Gold Rage). There should therefore be a page for each of these items. It will let us more easily create dynamic page lists for each character class using the Semantic Wiki extensions which saves a lot of manual linking, mucking about with categories and is very flexible. So this page is fine as is - it is a Dragon Ability so needs it's own page. Fav - I think the comment you were referring to was having separate pages for what is essentially the same information, but only differs by level. For example in this case: having 10 separate pages for "Essence Shaping Master I", "Essence Shaping Mastery II" etc doesn't provide any additional information, so this is best left as one single page rather than 10 separate pages that would be almost exactly the same. LMK if you were referring to a different comment, my memory isn't that great with almost 2000 pages on the wiki lol Would it help if I put together some content guidelines for the Wiki? Happy to pull some general info together if that will help. LMK if you need more clarification. StalePopcorn 09:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, well that certainly clears things up on my end, so thanks, Stale. ;) Guess that means what I was doing with combining crafting pages is the wrong way to go. So, are we wanting to leave this page as-is because its associated with its own unique passive ability? Favoran 13:32, 18 November 2008 (UTC)